


One Night

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bechloe Week, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Pitch Perfect 2, Pitch Perfect 3, Relationship(s), Useless Lesbians, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Beca reached over, grabbing the pack of cigarettes before starting to walk out. But she was cut off."Those aren't good for you," The voice spoke.Beca stopped in her tracks. She knew that voice from somewhere. It was warm and smooth. Had even a little silk to her tone. But, she couldn't place her anywhere. So she had just turned on her heels to see the redheaded woman walking up to the counter."Especially for a beautiful girl like you" She added.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request I got on Tumblr. One thing lead to another, and now it's a one shot lmao enjoy!

Beca was fumbling with her wallet, counting the few dollars that resided in it. A low curse was heard under her breath. Amy had taken a ten out and left a small note that said she would pay her back. 

"You got the money or not-" 

"Just put the cigarettes back. I'll keep the coffee" Beca said, placing down the few dollars onto the counter top. 

"Sure you don't want the cigarettes?" The boy behind the counter asked. 

"I'm more addicted to caffeine" Beca said. 

He just nodded before continuing with the purchase. The bell rung on the door, signaling someone had walked into the gas station. Beca didn't budge though to see who walked in. But the cashier did. He actually jumped up and ran into the back room to leave Beca by her lonesome. 

"Uh," Beca leaned up on her tip toes, looking towards the back. "Am I good?" 

Beca reached over, grabbing the pack of cigarettes before starting to walk out. But she was cut off. 

"Those aren't good for you," The voice spoke. 

Beca stopped in her tracks. She knew that voice from somewhere. It was warm and smooth. Had even a little silk to her tone. But, she couldn't place her anywhere. So she had just turned on her heels to see the redheaded woman walking up to the counter. 

"Especially for a beautiful girl like you" She added. 

Beca went to speak. Her lips had even parted slightly, but she quickly closed them to eye the woman instead. She had an iced tea and some chips. Along with some fashion magazine she had grabbed off the stand. And, she definetely did fit those items. 

Her hair was a bright red with a mix of orange. Beca never met many redheads, but her's seemed to be brighter then many others. She had on a casual outfit. White skinny jeans with a black loose fit sweater. 

"Who do you think you are?" Beca asked. "Judging random girls you meet in a gas station" She added. 

She just chuckled a bit, placing her items on the counter before looking back over. 

"You don't know who I am?" A bit of a cockiness to her tone. 

Beca shrugged. 

"Never seen you around here before" Beca replied. 

The redhead's face had dropped a bit. Seemed as if realization was drawn all over it. 

"Are you serious?" She asked. 

"No shit," Beca snickered. "What? You know Billy?" 

"No," Chloe shook her head. "Just passing through" She shrugged. 

Beca nodded. 

"So uh," Beca began. "Guess I'll ask again," She said. "Who do you think you are?" 

"Chloe," She said her name. "And you? Who do you think you are? Besides someone who steals cigarettes" 

"Not stealing. This place rips me off constantly so, more like pay back" She sighed. "But, Beca. Beca Mitchell" 

"Well, Beca, Beca Mitchell" She smirked. "You come here often?" 

Beca snickered. Such a lame pick up line. And usually that would just make Beca scoff while leaving automatically. Yet, this Chloe woman had a way to make her smile. Even if it was just a slight and small one. 

"Oh totally," Beca leaned her back up against the doorway. "Girl needs her reinforcements" She gestured to the two items in her hands. 

Chloe clicked her tongue, making a 'tisk noise while shaking her head. 

"You need some new reinforcements" She said. 

"Got any recommendations?" Beca asked. 

Chloe seemed to think carefully for a few seconds over her next words. At least, that's what Beca thought. But in the matter of two split seconds, she had said, 

"What about me?" 

Beca raised an eyebrow. 

"You asking if I'm gay?" Beca pointed to herself. 

She slightly nodded, her face burning up a bit. 

"If not I-"

"No, no" Beca shook her head. "I uh, I just broke up with my girlfriend. Well, ex girlfriend now. Hence the reinforcements needed extra. Plus a shit ton of work. I'm not really heartbroken over it. I just need the cigarettes and caffeine for work. And why am I rambling to you?" 

Chloe giggled a little at the woman. She definetely had let her mind run on for a few seconds there. Little did Chloe herself know that this wasn't a typical Beca. Usually she was short and one worded for answers. Yet, Chloe dragged something out in her nobody else had. 

"I'm sorry," Beca shook her head wondering what was wrong with her tonight. 

"You're fine," Chloe said. "Adorable more then anything" She smiled. 

Beca's face flushed a deep red. A real true cherry deep red. A color nobody had accomplished to make her blush deeply enough for. And as much as it scared Beca, she knew she had to explore it. Whoever this mysterious Chloe girl was, she needed to know her. She needed to figure out if this meant anything. 

"So uh, you're just passing through right?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. Though, she was sure of it. She would not be just passing through after meeting this woman tonight. 

"Need a place to stay?" Beca choked the words out. 

Chloe was a bit stunned at this. Wasn't everyday someone you meet at a gas station asks you that question. Not to mention that she wasn't entirely sure if this woman was lying about this. Everyone always knew who Chloe was. She was a famous actress along with being a model. As bad as it sounded, it felt foreign to her that someone didn't know her. 

And maybe it was a bad impulsive decision. Yet, she couldn't resist. She felt something tugging at her heart to say yes. 

"Yeah, any place in mind?" Chloe asked. Her voice shakey with nerves. 

Beca swallowed down her doubts, nodding quickly. 

"I have room in my apartment," Beca said. "Probably not smart to invite random girls from a gas station into my place. But, I don't know.." She was truthful. "Just some reason you, I'm not sure" 

Chloe smiled fondly, nodding along with the woman's words. 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "I was thinking the same thing" 

"So is that a yes?" 

This was so stupid and dangerous. 

"Yeah, if you don't mind" Chloe said. "Just don't murder me?" 

"Don't test me" A playful grin was on Beca's face, causing both to chuckle. 

\--------------------------------------

One night had turned into another night, which turned into one week. Chloe had been basically living in Beca's apartment for the last week. She had to cancel meetings and photoshoots along with interviews. Beca had called out of work many times as well. But, it was so, so, worth it. 

"Shit," Beca muttered into the crook of Chloe's neck as she heard the cellphone start going off. "Turn it off" She mumbled.

"I have to answer it" Chloe groaned, reaching over to the end table to pick her phone up. She didn't bother seeing who it was before putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh my God, you're alive!" Aubrey, her best friend, yelled out. 

"Is she okay?" Stacie was heard. 

"Where is she?!" Another voice. 

Chloe's eyes flew open at the voices. Her body must've jolted a bit too because Beca grumbled once more, holding onto her tighter. 

The last couple days Chloe had ignored everyone. Beca had done the same. No, it wasn't ideal. No, it wasn't polite of them to do so. But since that first night both had been so intrigued by one another. They had already slept together twice. Though the rest of the time had been constant cuddling and late night talks. 

Beca learned all about Aubrey and The Bella's. Along with many features of Chloe's childhood and family. The same went for Chloe about Beca. She learned about Beca's career as a music producer and how she lived quietly in this Brooklyn apartment. Sometimes Amy, Beca's roommate and friend, lived here with her. But, she was currently traveling the world as a comedian. 

They had been so lost in one another. Constantly always near and touching each other. Something about being together just made them feel emotions that they never expierenced before. 

"Hang on, Aub" Chloe spoke softly, starting to get up from under the covers. 

"Chloe.." Beca mumbled. Her words obviously covered in slumber. "Don't.." 

"I'll be right back, baby. I promise" Chloe whispered. She pressed a soft kiss on the woman's head before walking out onto the balcony that was off the bedroom. 

"Who the fuck are you calling baby?" Stacie asked. 

"She called someone baby?!" Aubrey was heard. 

"Who am I exactly going to be speaking with?" 

"Both of us!" They yelled. 

"Aye! And me!" Amy yelled. 

"My god," Chloe muttered. "Can we hurry this up? I'm in Brooklyn and it's like four am here" 

"It's one am for us" Stacie said. 

"I know how timezones work, just telling you it's too early for this shit" Chloe sighed. 

"Well where have you been?" Aubrey asked. "Jess called. You've been cancelling work basically each day for the last week" 

Chloe sighed. Reality was soon due to hit her eventually. Though, it still sucked when it hit. 

"I've just been busy," Chloe said. She turned to look through the balcony door to see Beca snuggled under the blankets. She looked so beautiful like that. "With someone" 

"I knew it!" All three yelled. 

"Who is it?" Stacie asked. 

"Is it Chicago again?" 

"Tom?" 

"Blake?!" 

Chloe rolled her eyes at the mentions of her ex boyfriends. 

"No, no, and no" She said. "It's uh, it doesn't matter. Just I'll let Jess know I'm going to that photoshoot today. It's in Brooklyn anyway" 

"The naked one?" Amy asked. 

"Yes, the naked one, Amy" Chloe said. 

"Bow chicka wow-" 

"Just tell us who it is, please!" Stacie begged, cutting Amy off. 

Chloe watched as Beca turned over onto her stomach. She slipped her arm under the pillow, trying to act as if it was Chloe. Yet, she kept fumbling with it. And Chloe couldn't believe she already knew this. She was never sure if love at first sight was real. But, man, this felt like it. 

"I met her in a gas station," Chloe said. "She has no idea I'm famous" 

Silence for a second. 

"Is she lying?" Aubrey asked. 

"Your face is everywhere" 

"She's got nothing," Chloe chuckled. "But my god. Wait till you meet her. She's.." Chloe searched for words. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love" 

"Chloe," Aubrey sighed. 

"Let her feel this way, babe. Don't destroy it" Stacie spoke. 

"Discredit me all you want," Chloe said. "I've never felt like this. There's something special about her. Like, really, really special" 

"What's her name?" Amy asked. 

"Beca," Chloe let the name roll off her tongue. She loved this new word more then ever now. "Beca Mitchell. She's a music producer, favorite color is black but she also loves green, she loves cats but not really a dog person, though I could change that. Oh my God, she cuddles amazing too and her kisses, shit. Not to mention in bed she's a fucking monster and I came over ten times last night, no joke and-"

"Whoa, whoa" Aubrey said. "Slow down, killer" She chuckled. "Didn't you just meet her?" 

"Kinda, yeah, but-"

"Wait, Red," Amy said. "What's her last name?" 

"Mitchell and-"

"OH MY GOD!" Amy yelled out. "That's my roommate! And like best fucking friend. Oh my god. I'll fly back tonight. Oh my god!" Amy's voice faded out towards the end. 

"What is even happening?!" Stacie exclaimed. 

"What's happening is no matter how many times this girl is making you orgasm, you're going to this photoshoot. And telling her who you are" Aubrey said. 

Chloe had let out another sigh. She knew the woman was right. Beca deserved to know what she was going to be signing up for if this continued. Which, she hoped it did. Because the last couple days had been pure bliss. Chloe was sure of it at moments she died and was in heaven. 

"Fine," Chloe huffed. "She already called out for the day so I'll have to bring her with me" 

"Do whatever you want, Chloe. Just if your manager calls me one more time asking where you are, I might kill you" Aubrey said. 

"Please, she's been so moody because of this" Stacie pleaded. 

"I have not!" Aubrey gasped. 

"You so have" Stacie snickered. 

"Okay, have fun arguing you two" Chloe said. "Love you" 

"I was not-" 

Chloe had hung the phone up, shaking her head with a bit of a chuckle. The two most unlikely friends had gotten together just a few years ago. It never failed to make Chloe just smile at how in love they were. Even if she ended the call when they were bickering. 

It made her want what they had. She always was a love bird. Always dating, trying to find a partner wherever she could. It sounded a bit pathetic some days. But, Chloe shrugged it off. So what if she dated guys a lot? Along with a few girls. She was just trying to find someone to love. 

And that seemed to have happened in such an unlikely way. Middle of the night in a gas station with a person who had no idea who she was. Seemed like something you can only find in fanfictions or movies. 

"Chlo?" She heard the raspy voice as she opened the sliding glass door. 

"Hey, sorry, didn't meant to wake you up" Chloe's voice was low and soft, shutting the door back up behind her. 

"Everything alright?" Beca sat up slightly, rubbing her left eye. Her hair was a complete mess while Chloe's shirt was slipping off her shoulder. 

Chloe nodded. She smiled even more just in disbelief how this woman was in her life now. 

"Yeah, just remembered I have a really important job to go to today" Chloe sighed. 

Beca frowned a bit. 

"I called out of work though" Beca said. But even with her words, her tone was the same as Chloe's. They both knew reality would come to bite them in the ass eventually. 

"I know," Chloe said. "You should come with me. Tag along" 

Chloe moved over towards the bed. She had put her phone down on the end table before crawling back into the bed. Her hands instantly finding their way to Beca's body one way or another. 

"What kinda' job is it?" 

Chloe had taken a deep breath in. She hated this. She wished she was normal in a way. Though, she loved what she did. The fame that came along with it sometimes was too much. 

"Photoshoot" Chloe said. 

Beca's eyes widened. 

"You a photographer?" 

"Model, actually" 

"Seriously?!" Beca gasped. "I mean, don't get me wrong. You definetely are drop dead beautiful to be one. Just, didn't expect it" 

Chloe couldn't help but giggle. 

"Yeah uh, actually there's something I need to add" 

"That you're the hottest model? Because that part is obvious" Beca smirked. 

"No weirdo," Chloe chuckled. "I just don't want you to get into this if you don't want it" 

Beca's smirk dropped into a confused frown. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out the woman's words. 

"What?" Beca laid back down so her head was right next to Chloe's. 

Chloe sighed once again. 

"I hate saying it," She muttered. "I'm famous" She shrugged. 

Beca snickered. 

"And I'm straight" Beca said. "Come on, what is it?" 

Chloe kept her face stern, staring into the woman's eyes. 

"I'm being serious, Bec" 

Beca's laugh faded, trying to figure out if she really was serious. Reminder that it had only been a few days she met this woman. Sure, she felt completely head over heels. But she was still trying to figure everything out about her. 

"What?" 

"Remember that scandal last year? Halsey was seen sneaking around with some girl?" 

"Yeah?" Beca asked. 

"I'm that some girl" Chloe said. 

Silence for a second before Beca snickered. 

"Dude-"

"Beca," Chloe sighed, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "I wouldn't lie. Why do you think that guy at the gas station ran in the back? It was to tell anyone and everyone I was there. That's why I left the money there on the counter" 

"Okay, but you-"

"You know that latest nude photoshoot for ID magazine?" Chloe asked. "That was me" 

Beca froze for a second, trying to see those photos in her head. But it was something else that caught her attention and made her realize who Chloe was. 

"Holy shit," Beca sat up. "You're Lilac from Sign Of The Times!" Beca referred to the indie movie nobody knew. It was almost as if it didn't exist. 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "That was me" 

"Holy fuck," Beca muttered. "Dude, I.." Beca searched for words. "I'm so sorry, I should have known" She shook her head in disbelief. 

Chloe giggled a bit, leaning over to press a kiss on the woman's cheek. 

"It's fine," Chloe said. "If I could, I would never tell you. Only because I don't want you to see me as Chloe Beale. I want you to see me as, me, Chloe" 

Everything felt so raw in that moment. Their faces were inches apart while Chloe's voice was barely above a whisper towards the end. Beca shyly peaked her eyes up to her right, seeing Chloe look right at her. Almost as if her soul was pouring itself out. 

"If you don't want to continue..whatever this is, I get it" Chloe whispered.

Beca shook her head slightly. 

"Chlo," She whispered. "I don't know what this is. I'm not sure what this will be. I just know, I've never felt..like, like, this. And I'm not really good with, this shit" She stammered a bit towards the end. 

"I know" Chloe smiled softly. "So, are we continuing this?" She asked. 

Beca just nodded. 

"Fuck yeah," She cursed. 

Chloe leaned in pretty quickly, pressing her lips right against Beca's. Both smiling into the tender, warm, kiss. It felt as if it was sealing whatever deal they had made. Beca though was the one to pull away to speak first.

"What times the photoshoot at?" Beca asked. 

"Eight in the morning" Chloe said. 

"That's so early" Beca groaned. 

"Just shush it, we should get up anyway" Chloe shrugged, getting out of the bed. 

"Or, we can sleep a few more hours?" Beca asked. 

"Or," Chloe grinned, walking towards the door. "We can spend time in the shower, then making break-"

Chloe couldn't even finish her sentence before Beca jumped out from under the covers to rush by her towards the bathroom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you mad at me?" Chloe asked. "For not telling you that night?" 

Beca chuckled a bit, hitting the seventh floor for the elevator to take them to. 

"Babe, you could be a murderer and I'd be okay with it" Beca said. 

"Am I that good in bed?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, a little smirk followed suit. 

"My tired eyes tell you so" Beca quickly relayed back. 

"I'm being serious though," Chloe said. The elevator doors had finally shut and started to lift them up the floors. "You're not mad right?" 

Beca shook her head, leaning against the wall with her hands in her pockets. 

"No, Chlo" She said. "Though not telling me you were in acapella group? Low blow. That's just the lamest excuse of music" 

Chloe scoffed. 

"How am I going to manage being with you?" She teased. 

"Been asking myself the same thing"

The elevator doors opened, welcoming them to an open floor plan of the area. Music blared while screens were set up along with cameras. They had walked out into it and quickly the elevator doors had shut. 

Beca wouldn't lie to herself that she felt a bit uneasy. Photoshoots and events were never her forte. She usually was hidden in a recording studio, away from the public eye. It was rare she went out to events. So for her to join Chloe at her photoshoot seemed like something she would never voluntarily do. 

"Chloe!" Someone yelled. 

"Abigail!" Chloe smiled, quickly rushing over to her right to hug the woman. 

"Long time no see!" The woman, her French accent now showing, said. "I'm so happy to be doing your makeup and hair today" She added. 

"I'm so happy you are!" Chloe had pulled away, turning slightly to Beca who was hidden behind her. "This is my," Loss for words, not sure what they were yet. "Beca! This is Beca" 

"Beca, nice to meet you" She held her hand out. "I'm Delphine" 

"Hey, nice to meet you" Beca nodded, shaking her hand before quickly retracting a little behind Chloe. 

"Come on now! I'll show you what we're doing today. You'll love it" Delphine spoke before turning to walk towards makeup. 

She had kept talking as the two followed, completely oblivious to if they were listening or not. Chloe had put her hand behind her back and as if it was already second nature to her, Beca took it in her own. A calming wave had spread throughout her body like wildfire, sending warm chills up her spine. 

Chloe had this affect nobody else had on Beca. And yes, it indeed did freak her out in a way. Yet, she needed this. Whatever this feeling was? She needed it like she needed oxygen. 

"So of course the no clothes is your outfit" Delphine chuckled as they entered the makeup area. 

Chloe had chuckled a bit before agreeing. Beca was sure she heard it wrong, but brushed it off. 

"Now just sit here, and I'll be right back" Delphine pointed to the makeup chair for Chloe. 

She let go of Beca's hand to sit down in the makeup chair. Both had fallen into a silence for a few seconds before Chloe spoke up again. 

"Babe, can you hold my purse?" Chloe's voice was soft and made Beca's heart melt at the pet name.

"Yeah, but why did she say naked?" Beca asked, taking the black purse from her. 

"It's a naked photoshoot-"

"A what?" Beca's eyes went wide. "But, I, what?" 

Chloe was a bit taken a back by this. Previous boyfriends never cared for what her job was. Hell, they never even saw photos half of the time. So for her to hear Beca seem a bit shocked by this had shocked her. 

"Yeah," Chloe said as if it was obvious. "Why? Is there an issue?"

Beca's face went red, obviously trying to hold something back. Yet it seemed that was impossible when she shook her head yes, then no, but then yes again, then no once more. 

"Beca, what's-" 

"Maybe I just don't want the world to see what I-" Beca cut herself off. "No, not, I don't mean-"

"What do you mean, Beca?" A little attitude on her name. 

"I just," Beca sighed, frustrated with herself. "You're fucking beautiful, Chlo," She started. "There's people that would take advantage of that" 

"And you wouldn't?" Chloe asked. "Friendly reminder, I just met you a few days ago" 

"Yeah! And we both agree there's something more then just a hook up here. You're amazing.." She said. "What if someone wants to take that from me?" 

"By a photoshoot?" Chloe's voice softened a bit. "Becs, that's not going to happen. I know I just threw this whole model thing onto you, but you have to trust me" 

"It's not that I don't trust you," She said. "It's that other people are...assholes" 

Chloe sighed a bit. She knew what point Beca was making. And it was a reasonable one. Just Chloe had never faced this before in her life. Nobody that had been in a relationship with her cared about this much. 

"Baby," She said the pet name, standing up to fully face her. "I think tonight, we need to discuss what we want this to be. But, trust me. I'm not going to let anyone else take your spot" Reassuring words that seemed to tame the jealousy rising up in her. 

Beca nodded, lifting her hand to move a piece of Chloe's hair. 

"Sorry, I-"

"Don't be," Chloe whispered. She leaned down carefully and slowly, placing their lips together for a small kiss. "Nice to know you're jealous though" She smirked. 

Beca rolled her eyes. She didn't even care to oppose to that right at that moment. 

"Whatever," Beca grumbled. 

"Alright! Ready to do this?" Delphine asked. 

"You know it" Chloe grinned at Beca before sitting back into the chair. "Oh and by the way Delphine, this is Beca, my girlfriend" 

Beca's eyes went wide at the title. Though, she didn't argue it. Hell, she didn't want to argue it. Just the title she now had made her feel all sorts of good emotions she never wanted to lose. 

"I figured as much" Delphine said with a sly smirk.


End file.
